The present disclosure relates generally to a tonneau cover system for a vehicle bed and more particularly to an adjustable corner mechanism for a tonneau cover system capable of accommodating both square and non-square pickup truck beds.
Pickup trucks are used to haul various items, such as business merchandise, camping equipment, and furniture. It is sometimes necessary to transport this cargo under cover (e.g., to protect against theft or inclement weather), while still allowing for large cargo that extends upwardly past the side rails of the pickup. Furthermore, pickup truck beds can be prone to reduced fuel economy when uncovered due to drag created by the tailgate and airflow through the open truck bed. Accordingly, it is known to employ a removable tonneau cover system over a pickup truck bed in order to protect bed contents (e.g., from inclement weather and/or theft) and to reduce vehicle drag for improved fuel economy.
In the prior art, pickup truck beds have been covered by a tonneau-type cover either attached to the sidewalls of the truck bed or secured to a portion of the vehicle cab. Exemplary tonneau cover systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,893 entitled “Folding Hard Panel Tonneau Cover With Rail Attachment” which issued to Wheatley et al. on Jun. 10, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,693 entitled “Pickup Bed Cover” which issued to Keller on Apr. 4, 2006; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,888 entitled “Tonneau System Latch” which issued to Wheatley et al. on Mar. 13, 2007. These patents are incorporated by reference herein. The tonneau covers described in these patents fail to include any mechanism or device for securing the cover at the corners of the pickup truck bed when the bed is non-square.
In accordance with the present invention, a pickup truck bed tonneau cover system is provided. In another aspect, the pickup truck bed tonneau cover system has an adjustable corner bracket assembly. In another aspect, the corner bracket assembly is movable between an acute rail configuration and an obtuse rail configuration. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the corner bracket assembly includes a riveted shear pin.
The present tonneau cover system and its assembly onto a pickup truck bed are advantageous over prior truck bed tonneau cover systems. For example, the present system and method advantageously reduce the number of parts needed for alternate designs. Notably, different vehicle bed lengths and shapes can be accommodated with the same tooling. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will be found in the following description and accompanying claims, as well as in the appended drawings.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.